Back to School
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Alice and Hemish Holmes Watson go back to school after years of been home schooled at their Baker st residence and Hemish find an old friend that will change his life once again.


After a month of being back in a proper school after Kindergarten. Alice had made a lot of friends and was doing just fine. But Hemish ho had always been the shy timid little boy had no friends as it was expected with his odd and awkward personality he acquired from his father. He tried socializing with some of Alice's new friends but they wouldn't give in to his sense of humor; they thought he was too weird and he only embarrassed his sister.

After realizing he was unwanted among Alice's friends Hemish started to go to the library for lunch instead and would get ahead on his homework or read a good book.

One lunch period at the beginning of the Holmes Watson kids second month in high school Hemish went to the counter to check out the new John Green novel '_The Fault in Our Stars_' he had heard it was good since Alice had not shut up about it for weeks after she read it and he was curious to see what the fuzz was about. As he approached the counter he recognized the girl behind it. He had only been in that school for about five weeks and he remembered almost everyone he had met so far but this girl was different he had not seen her before in school but he knew her from before he was sure of it.

The girl was Jenny Moriarty Moran the little girl who he ate lunch with that lunch break in kindergarten back when he was in that awful school of idiot bullies that ruined his early stage of childhood. Of course he would remember Jen she was the only person who had been nice to him in that dreadful place and her complexion had not changed much her features had mature and her face had become more defined than it was back when she was four but even though she looked older and more beautiful you could still catch a glimpse of the smiling little girl who asked to sit with him that lunch break.

As he handed her his copy of the book she smiled at him and he felt butterflies in his stomach all over again. He returned her the smile hoping she would recognize him as well. But she didn't she checked out the book for him on the computer and handed it back saying "It's nice meeting a boy that likes those type of books" He would of said something but his head was spinning at full speed with the dizziness her beauty created on his brain.

He stood there in front of the counter awkwardly for a few minutes after he had gotten the book back in his hands smiling at Jenny who giggled and said after a while "Are you all right mate? Did you forget something?" Hemish was trying so hard to react and do something but he's brain was blurry and could not think of anything else besides how perfect Jenny looked.

Hemish snapped out of it when Alice hit his arm as she walked by towards the computer lab saying . "Snap out of it mish she's out of your league" with this comment Hemish turned read and was about turned around to leave when Jenny said "mish? That's funny there was a boy in my kindergarten class name Hemish and I use to call him mish he was a nice boy; very sweet he got expelled and I never heard from him again It was sad." Hemish turned even more read than before and Jenny recognized him. "Hemish? Hemish Holmes? is that you?"

Hemish how was till petrified with embarrassed nodded slowly to Jenny's question and she jumped on him tackle hugging him almost knocking him to the ground "Hemish! you're back! oh my god! you're back! I missed you so much! where have you been?" Hemish tried his best not to loose himself in the sent of her sweet perfume and silently whispered as she let him go "I was home schooled Jen"

Jenny was too happy to have found his old Kindergarten friend and hugged him again. Hemish wasn't use to affection of the sort and just stood in Jenny's arms for a few minutes absorbing the warmed of her body feeling loved and wanted again. As she let go for a second time the bell rung and the two old friends walked each other to class catching up on their lives.


End file.
